1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective helmets for bicycle riders and more particularly, to an aerodynamically streamlined bicycle racing helmet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle racing helmets have long been used by serious racers, and the designs of such helmets have evolved over a number of years in an attempt to improve the weight, safety and aerodynamic drag characteristics. It goes without saying that one of the principle reasons for wearing any helmet at all is for protection of the head to prevent injury in the case of a fall. It is also important that the weight of all rider clothing and protection equipment be reduced to an absolute minimum, and in the case of the helmet, this is particularly true because of the strain placed upon the neck of the user in supporting the helmet during long rides.
Furthermore, in considering the aerodynamics of the helmet, it is important not only that drag be reduced to an absolute minimum, but that adequate ventilation be provided to the user's head.
Still another important consideration that must be taken into account is the manner in which the helmet is attached to the user's head so as to prevent movement relative to the head during use. Heretofore it has been common to use simple strap attachment mechanisms that normally pull the helmet directly down upon the top of the head. However, it has been found that in the case of streamlined helmets such attachment is not adequate and improvements are necessary.
One prior art helmet of the streamlined category is that disclosed in applicant James J. Gentes', U.S. Pat. No. D. 293,496 issued Dec. 29, 1987. The present invention is an improvement of such helmet.